This relates generally to batch computing.
In batch computing or batch processing, a group of transactions are processed collectively as a unit at one time. The transactions are collected and processed against master files. Batch computing is used in a number of central processing units and also is extremely common in graphics engines. Batch computing may enable a number of tasks to be spread among various graphics engines and processed in parallel.